Realizations
by jaywolfe
Summary: Mr.Pevensie realizes that his children may no longer need him that much. Not as long as they have each other.


Disclaimer: Me really owns nothing.

A/N: Nothing. Just thought I should write something here but I don't know what. Wait. I just did.  All righty, on with the story.

Realizations

Henry Pevensie had returned from war only to be confronted with another kind in his home. His wife had warned him beforehand in a letter concerning the behavior of their children. He may have believed his wife's word that his kids had grown but he didn't think they would have grown that fast. The moment he saw Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, he knew that childhood will never be how he wanted it to be for his children.

Peter had stood tall, shoulders back and eyes so wise that Henry thought no one from his platoon would emulate. Susan stood like a queen; regal and understanding and gentle, as her title claimed. She had seemed wary at first when she saw him but it had gone so quickly he thought he had imagined it. Edmund, the ever troublemaker, was standing tall and proud and strong next to his brother, his hand on Lucy's shoulder. He had shed that boyish attitude and grown to be a man, rivaling his brother. And Lucy, his little girl. The one who always ran to him with her tears to be erased was hesitant before flinging herself in his arms. She had stood between Peter and Susan, Edmund and Peter sheltering their girls' from the outsiders. Henry just didn't know that he was one of those outsiders.

Then he began noticing what his wife had told him about on his first day back. Whenever one ran into some kind of trouble, not one of them ran to their parents. They always turned to one another. When they had taken a rare day off as a family to walk through town, Lucy had seen something she liked through a story window. Now Henry and Helen, a little bit behind the four, thought it was a toy fit for a child her age. To their immense shock and disbelief, it was a dagger. It was made especially for those with a purpose to fight just for the heck of it and Henry wondered just what Lucy wanted with a dangerous weapon. Little did he know that his little girl had handled more than a dagger.

Instead of asking her parents for the dagger, as any child should when a dangerous object was being sought after, Lucy had immediately turned her large, adorable eyes on her brother, knowing full well he can never deny her anything.

"Peter, may I have that dagger, please?" she begged.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement. He turned to Susan and Edmund, sharing an amused look. He looked back at the girl (woman, really, if you want to get technical) that he would die for and spoke with a tone of pure mirth, "What do you need a knife for, Lu?" Although his tone spoke of light teasing, his face shone with warning.

She gave him the pout that lets her get away with everything. Well, almost everything. Peter still hadn't quite forgotten the incident that included him almost dying of a heart attack. The doctors in Narnia not only had to administer to a wounded Lucy but a thundering, murderous High King. It was only when Susan hit him on the head with her bow that he finally calmed down. Well, he didn't actually have a choice, really. He was unconscious. Lucy had followed them into battle after Peter continuously told her to stay behind at the Cair. It was first of many times Lucy herself was administered her cordial.

Presently, Peter wasn't at battle with an enemy but with his beloved little sister.

"Lucy, you can't have that," he said, exasperated.

"Why not, Peter? I need it," she replied.

"Again, I ask, why do you need it? We are not at home, love," he reminded gently.

Henry was puzzled. Of course they're home. What was Peter talking about? He was about to take control when Edmund, quiet, observant Edmund interjected.

"Lucy, that is enough. This will be the last time we hear you asking for something you don't obviously need, ok?"

Lucy turned to him, eyes shone with unshed tears.

"But Ed…" she cried.

Peter regained control of the situation. Bending down to her level, he said in a warning tone, "But nothing, Lucy. Edmund is right. We don't need those. We are not back home, love. We are not going into battles any longer. Remember that."

He kissed her forehead to lessen the blow. She entwined her arms around his neck. Groaning, he stood up with his world in his arms. He began walking again, flanked by Edmund and Susan.

Lucy said, playing with her brother's hair. "It's not fair."

It was Susan who spoke. "Life never is, Lu. You know that."

Lucy nodded sadly and laid her head on her brother's shoulder. Edmund saw tears leaking from her eyes and he reached over, taking hold of her left hand. She sent him a watery smile.

They were so completely with each other that they forgot their parents. Henry and Helen were confused, hurt, and angry on Henry's part. He was supposed to be carrying his little girl, not Peter. Everything had changed since he left especially the dynamic of the kids' relationship. He was getting more and more confused as Peter kept claiming they are not home. And what battles was he talking about? The purpose of Helen sending them away was so they could get away from the war. Obviously, he doesn't know everything about his own children. And judging from the way they kept to themselves, he would never be able to get in. Disheartened with the thought, he took his wife's hand and followed his children. It never crossed his mind that they should be followed, not the other way around.

It was a month after the dagger incident when Henry finally realized that his children would never really need him. He had held on to the hope that at least Lucy would come back to him, that all of them would but day by day, it wasn't likely. Lucy was always turning to her older siblings for comfort, advice, acknowledgment, and many things that should be acquired from her parents.

It was late into the night. The Pevensie household was silent as everyone was in bed. Susan and Lucy were in their own room, having settled down after an hour of giggling and sharing stories of Narnia. After making sure that her little sister was safe in bed, Susan affectionately brushed Lucy's hair back and kissed her forehead before making her way towards her bed. Edmund and Peter had already settled in bed, along with their parents. All was well until a bloodcurdling scream broke through the night.

"Lucy!" Edmund and Peter shouted when they were rudely awakened. They jumped out of bed and if they had been in Cair Paravel, they would have reached for their swords but since they weren't, they just ran out of their room. They met their parents in the hallway and the four ran to the girls' room.

Lucy was yelling in her sleep, writhing this way and that, unable to calm down despite Susan's pleas and tears. She jerked her head up when the door crashed open, Peter and Edmund in the lead. The boys immediately made their way over to Lucy's bed while Henry and Helen stood unsure at the doorway. Peter sat on the bed and shook Lucy's shoulders, Edmund taking position at the foot of the bed, stroking her legs firmly but gentle. Susan sat on the other side of Lucy.

Peter cajoled her out of her nightmare. "Come on, sweetheart. It's all a dream. Lucy, come on. Calm down."

Lucy struggled out of Peter's grasp but he held on tight. She cried out, "No, no! Let him go. Please, don't hurt him. Don't, don't, please. Edmund!" She screamed her brother's name and said brother jerked at the desperate tone in his little sister's voice. Peter glanced at him. Susan was pale. They had an idea what nightmare Lucy was having now. Six years in to their reign, Edmund had been kidnapped by some rebels and it had taken Peter, Lucy, Susan, and their army a week to find him. You would think that once they see the Magnificent, Gentle, and Valiant, they would have run as stories about the four sovereigns were, well, not fit for this harmless story. It was a messy battle and Lucy, oh, Lucy had fought valiantly, enraged at the thought of people harming her dear brother. It was she who had finally taken down the man who had stood guard on her brother. He took sheer pleasure in angering her by cutting slowly across Edmund's throat. Despite his fear and exhaustion, Edmund had witnessed the murderous look in his sister's eyes; eyes that were always sparkling with joy, happiness, and love. His last thought before succumbing to bittersweet darkness was, "What have we done to make Lucy this way?"

Lucy had finally calmed down though she wept profusely in her older brother's arms. He tightened his hold on her and lifted her onto his lap. Susan held out her arms to take her sister but he shook his head vehemently and buried his face in Lucy's hair. Susan settled with rubbing Lucy's back. Edmund had finally retreated from the daze he was in and crawled over next to Susan. She wrapped an arm around her brother and he leant his head on her shoulder. He took Lucy's hand in his and they sat, rocking each other and comforting one another.

Henry had shaken himself out of his stupor and after exchanging stunned looks with his wife, he made his way over to his four children, who grew up more than he could ever imagine in such a short time. He laid a hand on Peter's shoulder and the young man looked up at him with anguished eyes. Henry resisted the urge to gasp at the sheer intensity in his eyes. It looked like the eyes of one who had seen and known too much.

Swallowing his nervousness, he said, "I'll take her, Peter."

"No!" Three voices cried out in unison. This time, he couldn't hold in his reaction. Henry jerked back in shock. He was hurt, so very hurt. Susan hurried to lessen their protests with, "It's ok, father. We got her."

Peter just moved so he was leaning on the headboard, Lucy still safely tucked in his arms, her head fitting perfectly at the crook of his neck. Edmund sat up next to him, stroking Lucy's hair. Susan settled herself next to her younger brother, her arm around his shoulder. Her other one was wrapped around Edmund so she could reach her little sister.

Henry slowly made his way over to his wife, eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. Was it possible to have your heart crumble in front of your very own eyes? He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down at his wife, her tears running down her face.

She whispered, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's leave them be."

His head hung with sorrow and they were barely out the door when they heard them.

"Good night, Mum. Good night, Dad."

They turned as one to see Peter, Susan, and Edmund smiling, unsurely, at them. Henry sent them one in return, albeit hesitantly. They were growing up without them, he knew. It didn't matter that they were still with them. All that matters was that the kids will no longer need them. They had each other. It was from looking at their positions on the bed that Henry really knew. They were each others strength and rock and tearing them apart would be like killing them, one by one.

Saying good night to them one more time, he stepped out with Helen. They would be all right as long as they were together. As much as it hurt him to admit that truth, he was glad. They were still together.

"We'll always need you, father. Always."

Henry smiled a genuine smile since he arrived. At Peter's soft proclamations, he knew things would be all right. It may not be how he wanted it but at least he still has them. What more could he ask for?


End file.
